In Ron's Dreams
by Prongs Smitch
Summary: Ron wakes up in the middle of an alternate universe where he's head boy, captain of the quidditch team and his girlfriend is none other than Hermione Granger, everything he'd ever dreamed. Or was it? With his ex-bestfriend no longer talking to him and his sister hating him was it all he'd ever wanted? And more importantly, how was he going to get back? Mainly Romione & slight Hinny
1. No-one Noticed Ron

**So this just sprung into my head while I'm having a Harry Potter marathon... Not really sure where it came from but... **

**Its been really fun to write! Please read and review- please don't be too harsh though. Okay, I'll stop talking now.. I hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer : If I owned Harry Potter there'd be way more stuff about the Marauders, way more. So - yeah - anything you recognise won't be mine._. This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine!_**

**~Prongs**

* * *

Ron stalked through the common room — there was no need to worry about anyone stopping and attempting to make conversation with him, as they were all quite busy with Harry. It was his Sixth Year at Hogwarts and he was still ignored in favor of his best friend. He hadn't voiced his feelings since Fourth Year (regardless of how much attention Harry got, he still wanted to be on good terms) but the most attention he'd ever gotten for himself was in Second Year when his mum sent him the Howler.

Sure — he was Harry Potter's best friend, but what good did that do? He won fifty last-minute points in First Year, but Harry won sixty. Harry had ended up on the side of the cave-in leading to the Basilisk and Ginny, not him. Harry and Hermione went back in time to save Sirius and Harry fought off a hundred dementors — but Ron was unconscious in the hospital wing. Harry's name came out of the Goblet, regardless of whether he wanted to be in the Tournament or not. And even last year — Ron was nearly killed by a brain, of all things, and Hermione could have been killed by Dolohov's curse . . . but Harry ran off unscathed. Neville only ended up with a nosebleed, Luna was merely knocked unconscious and Ginny got stunned and broke her ankle.

This year was the most he'd ever felt noticed though . . . not that it did much. Harry got the good potions book; Harry was still on the team. Harry was captain and seeker. Ron was what? A keeper. And Smith said it: A patchy performance, kept on the team by friendship. Oh, Merlin — at least he'd finally got a girlfriend.

Crap - Lavender. How on Earth was he going to break up with her? It wasn't_ her_ he liked, wasn't _her_ curly hair nor her deep chocolate brown eyes that haunted his thoughts. It wasn't _her_ smell of old books and libraries mixed with a scent that was just pure — pure_ Hermione._ Nope, it wasn't Lavender he had fallen for. How was he going to break up with her, though? He'd meant to make Hermione jealous, but the whole plan had backfired. She couldn't stand Lavender and hadn't spoken to him in weeks. Ron supposed that that could count as jealousy, but a fat lot of good it did him.

He sighed and stumbled towards the staircase. He slammed the dormitory door behind him and pulled off his shirt and jacket. Ron couldn't even be bothered to scrounge around on the floor for the pajamas he'd discarded that morning, much less get out of his jeans. He pulled the curtains across, threw his covers back and clambered into his bed. He laid there for a long while; his roommates had come in and fallen asleep. Neville's snores were audible, as were the slow, lazy breaths of Dean and Seamus. Harry seemed to remain awake, but Ron didn't want to talk to him.

After what felt like hours, Ron felt the oblivion of sleep come over him, and he gladly gave in to its peaceful nothingness.


	2. A Whole New World

Light seeped its way through Ron's curtains, reminding him it was morning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around. Wait - where were the others?! And why was his the only bed in the room?! He looked over at the bedside table where a 'Head-boy' and a 'Gryffindor Quidditch Captain' gleamed proudly, though looked in need of a good polish. What was going on?

Ron got dressed into his robes and stumbled into his private bathroom. Private bathroom? He looked into the mirror he looked...looked... good. He'd filled out, was much taller, tanned and weather-worn hands - playing Quidditch had done very well for him, clearly.

His stomach growled, well, some things hadn't changed. He walked down the stairs into the Heads common room where Hermione sat on the sofa waiting for him. Of course Hermione was Head-girl, who else?

Hermione jumped up and ran over to Ron.

"Morning sleepy-head, what took you so long? Its nearly lunch!" She laughed and then reached up and kissed him. Yes, _kissed him. _

Ron's eyes widened in surprise, was he dreaming?

Hermione pulled back, frowning. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah.. Yeah- everything's brilliant! Where's Harry?"

"...why do you care about Harry all of a sudden?"

"Well... He is our best-friend.."

**"**_Was_, _was_ our best-friend. We haven't spoken to him since you totally humiliated him!" She laughed... Okay, this was_ not_ the Hermione he knew.

" I-I-What?!"

"Ron, I'm not explaining just so you can get that smirk on your face and bask in the glory. Or did that potion mess with your head?" She reached up and placed her hand to her forehead. "Well you seem to be better now, after that nasty Quidditch accident"

"Yeah.. I- ur... Feel fine...Now, could you just re-tell the whole Harry thing, I-um, just want to um.."

"Bask in your glory? Awh, does you ego need fixing after the knock it got yesterday?"

"Hermione -_ please_."

Hermione walked over to the sofa, sat down and patted the empty spot next to her. "Come sit down then" Ron walked over and plonked himself onto the sofa. "Graceful as ever I see" muttered Hermione. She shuffled around so that they sat facing each-other with their legs entangled.

"You want me to start at the beginning?" Ron gave a small nod. Hermione launched into the story of how Ron had defeated Voldemort in the ministry, making Ron's popularity shoot up and and The Boy Who Lived's go down. The school mercilessly mocked and teased Harry after that. Ron and Harry hadn't spoken since then. Hermione laughed.

"Do you remember his face when you pulled the same trick his farther pulled on Snape? 'Who wants to see Potters pants?' It was so funny" giggled Hermione. Ron grimaced, what sort of monster had he turned into? And more importantly - turned Hermione into?

"Come on - lets go get lunch, you must be starving!" Hermione pulled Ron off the Sofa and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Ron spotted Ginny sitting next to Harry as they walked into the Great Hall. Brilliant - he could always count on Ginny to make things seem normal by saying some witty remark to offend him.

"Ginny!" he called across the Hall. She leaned backwards to see past the students at the table, frowning in confusion. Ginny got up, leaned over, whispered something in Harry's ear, kissed his head and stormed over to Ron.

"What?"

"Man - Am I glad to see you!" Ron said, pulling her into his arms. Ginny's eyes shone with anger.

"What do you want scum-bag?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Wow Ginny - such a nice way to treat your brother!" Ron laughed.

"You're not my brother remember? The whole world shunned Harry after you caused all that bullying. Then when Mum and Dad found out about Harry and I,_ you_" she stepped closer and prodded his chest, "convinced them I was no longer part of the family,_ you _disowned me. So don't you go saying we're family! Harry and I have each other and you have everyone else. Now. Leave. Us. Alone." She growled. With that Ginny turned round, whipping her hair in Ron's face, and strode back over to Harry. Seeing the look on her face he turned round, spotting Ron and scowling at him. He and Ginny linked hands and walked out of the great hall, everyone muttering about them as they left.

It took Ron 5 minutes to walk to the end of Gryffindor table he was stopped so many times for people to talk to him. It took him over an hour to eat - could he not eat without people constantly talking to him? This was going to be a very long day.


	3. Bela

Ron' s day continued much like it had started, everything taking much longer than it normally did. This _'new'_ Hermione bitch worshiped him, which made him sure that it was never_ his_ Hermione, she wouldn't be Hermione if she did that. Ron missed Harry, what could he say? After spending pretty much everyday with a guy for five years (not to mention fighting Voldemort) you get used to him. Hell, he even missed Ginny and her smart mouth.

He was sat in his room, finally having gotten rid of Hermione and her constant pestering. When he got back he was going to have to give the real Hermione a huge hug and tell her to never change.

..._If_ he got back.

He just didn't know what to do. What could he do? Ron couldn't be stuck here forever, it was already driving him up that wall after _one bloody day._

He sighed loudly, hoping something would come to him. Though he'd pretty much given up tonight as the promise of sleep loomed over him. So he lay down and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ron awoke in a foggy room, where was he? 'I must be dreaming' he thought. In the distance he saw a dark figure emerge.

"Why, hello ! How lovely of you to to drop in!" the black figure said sinisterly. Her shrill voice echoing around his mind. She dropped her hood back, showing off her wave of blonde curls and pearly white teeth, which were now on full show between her plump lips as she grinned.

"Not all it's cracked-up to be now is it? Still jealous of Potter?"

"_You_? You did this?!_ Put me back_!"

"Oh I don't think so Ronald, I'm having far to much fun with you my boy" she said, chuckling. "You are to be here another week, and I have a ... task for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Make up for all the mistakes you've made, make-up with Harry, your sister, de-bitch Hermione, y'know blah-de-blah-blah." The witch said, waving her hand to dismiss what she clearly though was boring.

"Did you see the way they reacted to me? That's never going to happen!" Ron all but shouted.

"Well, I hope you like it here then!" And with that the Witch strode back into the fog.

"Wait! Fine I'll do it!" Ron called. "Can I at least have your name? So I can talk to you again?"

"Hmm...you can call me... Bela." Her voice echoed around in the space. "I'll be seeing you again very soon ."

Ron woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. He had a big day a-head of him, and a lot to get on with. He'd decided he'd deal with a problem a day, making a mental checklist in his mind, crude may it be.

-Hermione

-Harry

-Ginny

-Getting everyone to piss off.

Okay - that covered four days but lets face it, since when could he get a job right first time? He laughed at himself and got out of his bed, whistling on his way to the bathroom.

Today he'd work on getting his Hermione back.

First things first, breakfast. Can't de-bitch on an empty stomach now, can you?


	4. The Library

**Hey guys! Long time no see! *or um.. write?* I hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard on it. I have to admit, I was put off writing this story from a couple of anon reviews I got, but the rest of your lovely reviews made me write this!:D So, um, enjoy I guess?:3 Please leave more reviews, telling me what was good, what I could improve on maybe? But please don't be too harsh._. **

**Also, I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and I kept getting my past/present tense mixed up. Please excuse it or any typo's as the only time I seem to get inspiration to write is at 2:00 in the morningO_O *thanks for that brain***

**~Prongs**

* * *

Hermione was once again sat on the sofa in the Head's common room. 'Does that girl ever do anything that doesn't involve me?' Ron thought.

"Hey!" He said, plastering a grin on his face and sitting next to his girlfriend. God he was nervous, he needed this to work. "So what do you feel like doing today?" Ron asked, reaching down and linking their hands.

"Well - um. What do you want to do?"

"I asked you first!"

"Since when do you ask me?" Hermione said, a bit taken aback. Ron hated himself right now, seriously, what sort of dick was he here? To turn Hermione into a mindless slave who kissed the very ground he walked on. He didn't want this, a relationship needed mutual respect, trust, _love, _not idolization. Oh bloody brilliant, now he was starting to sound like one of those relationship columns in '_Witch Weekly_'. Not that he'd ever read one.

"Since today. C'mon - there's got to be something you want to do?"

"I -um - I - well - couldwemaybegotothelibraby?" Hermione blurted out.

"Hermione, something humans can understand would be great."

"It's just an idea, I mean we don't actually have to go, I know you hate it, actually, lets do something else, just forg-"

"Hermione?" Ron cut in.

"Could we maybe go to the library?" Hermione asked, looking down and bracing herself for his reaction..

"You know what? I would love that!" Ron grinned at her, leaning over and placing a kiss on her nose. He sprung up and held out his hand. Hermione grabbed it and pulled herself up next to him, wearing a face-splitting grin.

"Really?" She squeaked out in excitement.

"Yep, c'mon, maybe we'll be able to find 'Hogwarts : A History'!" And with that Ron pulled her through the portrait hole and ran to the library, dragging Hermione behind him.

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat between two huge piles of books, flicking through them and pointing out anything that bought memories back. Or Hermione did at least, Ron just liked looking at her when she was engrossed in a book, the only reason he'd ever liked the library was because it was where Hermione was at her happiest.

"Hermione? Can I ask you a favour?"

"Yes Ronald?" Ron grinned at the use of his full name, she was one of the only people he let use it apart from his Mum.

"Ever heard of a witch called Bela?"

"Actually, I swear I saw something about her a few pages back." Hermione started flicking back through the book.

"Anytime before Christmas would be nice."

"Oh do shut up, Ronald." Ron grinned to himself, Hermione was coming back to him and all it took was one_ loooong_ trip to the library.

"Ah! Here it is! It says :

_'Bela was a beautiful young witch who had the cruelest of hearts. She took everything she ever had for-granted and made sure no-one but her ever got her way. She used her magic to wreck havoc and ciaos. One day a terrible curse was cast upon her and made her see the error of her ways. Unfortunately, it was too late, everything and everyone she had ever loved was gone, she was truly alone. Bela's tale is indeed a sad one, for now she travels alone, using her magic to make others see the errors of their ways before its too late, preventing them from having the same tragic story as her.' _

Why did you want to know anyway?"

"Oh - I, ur, heard the name and couldn't remember where I heard it before, that must of been it."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, c'mon tell me something about you I don't know." Ron asked, quickly changing the subject,

"You know everything about me, you idiot!" She giggled, lightly hitting his shoulder.

Ron lent forward on his elbows and put on his cheesiest smile. "Oh, c'mon there's got to be something I don't know!"

"Nope - you know everything."

"Then... Tell me one of your happiest memories!"

"Well, um - once when we were younger, you, Harry and I were sat in the common room. It was late and we were sat trying to finish our potions homework. You'd fallen asleep, your hair was in your face and you were drooling all over your chin. I helped Harry finish his essay then wrote the rest of yours out. We chucked a blanket over you while we just sat and watched the fire. You mumbled my name a few times actually." Hermione smiled. "I don't know, I was just really happy and content I guess. That was before the ministry, before everything changed." She added, looking down at her lap, tears shining in her eyes. "I really miss them Ron, I'm sorry, but I do. Harry was one of my best friends and Ginny too. It feels weird not being able to share anything with them. I hate what you did to them, but I couldn't leave you and go with them. I just couldn't I'm so sorry I-" Tears poured from her eyes as her words became to mumbled to hear.

"Hey, hey, shh, its okay, shh" Ron cooed, gathering Hermione into his arms. He put his hand under he chin and pulled her head to look at her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Hermione, I was a git. We're going to fix this okay? This mess is all my fault but, as always, I can't fix it without you. I'm sorry I've been such a prick, I'm so sorry." Hermione curled further into his chest and he rested his chin on her head. "Shall we go back? Start working on a plan?" He suggested.

Hermione slithered off his lap and stood up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "Right, yes, plan. C'mon then, I think I know what we can do!" They walked back to their common room hand in hand, 'Hogwarts : A History' tucked under Hermione's arm. They both felt a lot better than they had in a long time.


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer : If I owned Harry Potter would I really be writing this? Don't you think I'd be writing an 8th book?:L (Basically - please don't sue me D:)**

* * *

Ron looked down at the sweet in front of him. "So - is that it? Plan sorted?" He said, grinning at Hermione. _This might actually work!_

"I think so, don't you?" She said, equally as excited.

Ron and Hermione had been up most of the night planning and talking, okay, so maybe Hermione still wasn't quite back to normal, he still had to encourage her to share her ideas, and remind her that she didn't have to feed his ego anymore. So, yeah, the were still some kinks, but in Ron's eyes it was a hell of a lot better, so who was he to complain?

"Nervous as I am?"

"Yep, I _certainly_ don't feel like getting one of Ginny's famous Bat Bogey Hex's, do you?"

"Not particularly but, she's my sister right? She can't hate me that much, surely."

"Ron, you practically made your family disown her, I think its safe to say that she doesn't exactly love you right now."

"Well, this plan really had better work, we're running out of time for anything else."

"...Running out of time - before what? What do you mean?"

"Um nothing... So, um, c'mon, we'd better get to bed, can't have us being zombie's tomorrow if this is going to work, right?" He said, attempting a change of subject.

Hermione gave him the typical 'Hermione' look that clearly said she knew something was up but she let it slip for now. "I guess. So, I'll meet you down here, 15 minutes before breakfast, right?"

"Right."

"G'night Ronald." She said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his nose sweetly.

"G'night 'Mione" He said, bending down and first pressing a kiss to her lips and then to her head.

They both walked to their rooms and got into bed, nervous for what the next day brought, but excited for the possibility of getting their friends back.

* * *

Ron walked down the staircase in the morning, congratulating himself on actually getting his arse out of bed early, for once. He was surprised to find Hermione there already.

"Well, someones eager. You're early!" He said holding out his hand.

"As are you." She pointed out, linking her hand with his.

The couple slowly made there way down to breakfast, discussing the plan over and over again, everything had to go perfectly, he didn't have enough time to make a Plan B. This was it, now or never.

Ron pulled the puking pastille out of his pocket (Thank God - or should that be thank Bela? - that Fred and George were the same in every universe, though mercifully their pranks weren't as well known here, otherwise they'd be caught straight away.) and and held it out to Hermione. "I still don't like this bit." He grumbled.

"Do you want this to work or not?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then shut up."

Hermione took the pastille out of his hand and put it into the bag of sweets she was holding. "Okay - now where is he?" She asked, trying to locate Cormac Mclaggen in the Great Hall.

"Over there." Ron said, pointing to the end of the table, where he sat surrounded by other Gryffindor boys.

Hermione nodded and walked down the length of the table, swishing her hips and smiling as she walked. As she neared him, Cormac's and the boys gazes locked onto her and followed her until she was stood inches away from him. Hermione put on the most girly and flirtatious voice she could muster and said, "Hey Cormac! Bet you're excited about the big match later!"

"I'd say I was nervous, but I'm not. We'll win, I'm the team's seeker - its a given of course." He and his friends all burst into laughter at his cockiness. Hermoine grimaced internally, god she really hated him.

"Of course you will!" She giggled. "So, I have a favour to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"I need someone to share all these sweets with, I can't eat them all!"

"Sure, but only if you feed them to me." He said, raising his eyebrows and winking at her. Hermione didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Okay, now close your eyes." She said taking out the pastille and putting half of it into his mouth. "Bite." She told him, putting the purple part of the pastille back into the bag of sweets she was holding.

Suddenly, Cormacs eyes shot open. "I think - I think I'm going to be sick." He said, pushing past her and sprinting out the Great Hall.

"I guess you don't want anymore then?" She shouted after him and then walked back to Ron.

"That went well." He commented.

"Yeah, next time you can flirt with Mclaggen" She said, at which Ron broke into roaring laughter.

"Somehow Hermione, I don't think he'd take it as well, because y'know, you're a girl."

"Well noticed Ronald."

* * *

Ron approached Harry and Ginny,who were sitting at the end of the table. He sat opposite them and smiled, they both frowned at him in return.

"What do you want, weasel?" Ginny sneered.

"Well, I was hoping to ask Harry something.."

"What? Tips on dealing with Reeta Skeeter?" Harry said, sarcastically.

"Well, you see, Mclaggen's in the hospital puking his guts up and isn't going to be allowed to be able to play - you know what Pomfrey's like!"

"And where is this going exactly?" Said Harry.

"Um, well, I, ur, talked to McGonagall and she said no-one else was trained well enough for us to beat Slytherin. So she said you're our only option for seeker."

"So you're saying, you want me to be seeker. For you?"

"Yeah! Bingo!"

"Dream on. Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Look, I don't want this anymore than you do - but it's the championship game and you want Gryffindor to win, almost as much as I do, right? For McGonagall?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Ginny nodded and Harry turned back to Ron.

"Fine, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it so McGonagall doesn't have to lose. Again."

"Brilliant! Be on the pitch in an hour, we need a quick training session." And before he could answer Ron got up and briskly walked back to Hermione.

"What'd he say? Please tell me he bought the whole McGonagall thing?"

"He said he'd play!" Ron grinned.

"Really?! Great!" She said, smiling from ear to ear.

Ron wrapped an arm round her waist, pulled her close and planted a kiss on her head.

"Fancy going to the Library again? I've got some time to kill before I have to be on the pitch."

"I'd love that" She said, her brown eyes glimmering up at him. Eyes he so often saw get lost in the pages of a book, or eyes he saw bloodshot from staying up to finish every piece of homework to perfection. Eyes he so often got lost in himself. They wandered up to the Library and as Hermione read, Ron started to think that even if the plan didn't work, then maybe staying here wouldn't be so awful after all.

* * *

"Nervous?" Ginny asked Harry as they were walking across the grounds to the pitch. Ginny in her normal clothing and Harry in his old Quidditch robes. They'd been at the bottom of his trunk for a year, he didn't have the heart to throw them away but they were certainly a little tight.

"Of course, what if this is all some kind of sick joke to try and push me off my broom and kill me?" He said, only half joking. "But I'm really looking forward to flying again."

"Harry, stop being a worry guts. If anyone even tries to lay a hand on you, I'll send all my best jinx's their way, okay?"

Harry laughed as he said that she was right, as always. They carried on walking in silence. Harry tightened his grip on her hand as they got closer to the pitch. This last year really had been hell, for the both of them. Harry being shunned by the wizarding world, the whole school bullying him for weeks, one of his best friends being the leader of said bullies and the other the leader's girlfriend because she loved him to much to leave him. Ginny had been his saving grace through it all, and things had only got worse when Ginny was kicked out of her own family, choosing Harry over them. Harry was stopped in his thoughts as they came to a halt just outside the grounds.

"Now, I'll be sat in the stands, cheering you on, and wishing I was playing with you. Go, enjoy yourself, and if at any point you get a chance to kick Slytherin or Ron's butt, go for it."

Harry kissed her before walking over to Ron, who was stood in the middle of the pitch.

"Ready?" The red-head asked.

"As ever I guess." He replied.

* * *

**Hey guys! IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Everything that could go wrong seemed too! First my laptop broke and as soon as I got it fixed I went away and had no internet. Then no matter how much I tried I couldn't think what to write for this chapter! How on earth was he going to make up with Harry? But eventually I came up with this and it was the best I could think of. However - as soon as I'd finished writing it, my internet went down! D: So, yes, the universe is working against us people! **

**Okay - so I'm not that pleased with this chapter but, as I said, I was struggling with some serious writers block! So please re-view and tell me what you think! (Try not to be to harsh maybe?:3) Also, any ideas on how Ron could make up with Ginny? **

**Also - please excuse any typos/spelling mistakes etc.**

**Thank you so much for reading guys, I adore you all for it!:D**

**~Prongs **


	6. The Match

The match was rough, both teams matching point for point. The rain came down heavily, soaking the team through to their skin. It was so cold Ron swore his hands were frozen to the broomstick. And, as if it couldn't get any worse, the Slytherins were using every dirty trick in the book to get Harry kicked out the game.

"Professor! That was foul play!" Malfoy screamed.

"Professor, that's points for us! Did you see potter do that?" He's shout.

"Professor! Potter's pushing, sure he's safe to play this game?"

And after a solid hour of Malfoy's constant whining, Ron snapped.

"Professor!" Shouted Malfoy across the pitch.

"What now Malfoy?" Madame Hooch asked.

"Well you see Professor, Potter ha-"

"Malfoy, shut up!" Ron interrupted. "No one cares about your poor little pissy git problems Malfoy, Harry's playing fair and square and you know it."

"Back to defending your boyfriend then I see, Weasley. You two made up then? Awh, how sweet, but hows your poor sister taking it? Must be pretty upset, you nabbing her boyfriend and all." said Malfoy, taking a step closer.

"I said, shut up!" Ron half growled. Harry may not be his best friend anymore in this world, but no-one could talk about him or his sister like that.

"Now, really boys, that is quite enough!" Said Hooch as the boys began pushing and shoving each other, swearing and cursing. "Boys! Boys! Stop it!" she started shouting as Ron launched himself at Draco.

Fists flew and blood was everywhere. Ron had a fair bit of it himself, and most of it wasn't his. He was pretty sure his nose was bleeding and that he had a fairly shallow cut on his head, but Malfoy needed his butt kicked in every universe, so it was worth it. Shouts and cheers came from the crowd and the teams stopped playing to watch.

"BOYS!" Hooch was screaming as she ran to their side of the pitch, blowing her whistle furiously.

Ron felt himself being dragged off Draco and quickly realised what a state he was in, caked in mud and blood.

"Right! Weasley, Malfoy, detention! The both of you! Now get off my pitch, I don't want you playing the rest of the game!"

As Ron walked off the pitch, he chanced a sideways glance at Harry, who stood there shocked and looking at Ron as if he were an alien. Ron smiled at him, and for a moment he swore he saw the smallest flicker of a smile back before it was replaced with a cold glare.

* * *

Ron was sat cleaning all of the trophies by hand, again. Some things never do change, even in a parallel universe. Ron was attempting to buff out a scratch on the Quidditch Cup, when someone came up behind him. Turning round, he saw Harry standing there.

"Um, hi." Harry mumbled.

"Hey."

"Sorry for getting you sent off.."

"Not your fault Malfoy's a git. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks though, for that. He was always picking on me but it got worse when... Y'know"

_You turned into a complete dick and got the school to bully me, _Ron knew what he meant.

"Yeah, well, turned into a right pratt there didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah, well."

An awkward silence followed and Ron went back to polishing the cups.

"Did you...ur...did you want some help?" Harry asked.

Ron looked up in surprise. "Really? You want to help clean trophies? To help a git?"

"Well, it's kind of my fault you're here anyway so..."

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" said Ron, throwing a cloth at him. Harry, of course, caught it in perfect seeker style.

And that's how the following hour was spent, completely silent except from the occasional squeak of the metal.

"So, um, listen." Ron started, concentrating particularly hard on the cup he was polishing so he didn't have to look up. "I'm sorry about everything, I really am. I was a complete dick, I'm aware, a huge arsehole, I know. And if you wanted to hate me forever I'd completely understand and I-"

"Ron." Harry interrupted. "I don't completely hate you. I'm a big boy, not completely incapable, whatever your sister has lead you to believe."

"But -"

"I was the chosen one, remember. I may not have defeated the dark lord, but I deal with your sister on a daily basis, surely that deserves credit?"

"Credit? Mate, you deserve a bloody medal!" Ron chuckled looking up at a grinning Harry. "So ...what is it between you two then?"

Harry suddenly began to find the floor very interesting as it seemed to be all he could look at. "Um, well, y'know, after, um" He stammered, turning a wonderful shade of red.

"Kidding! I don't even want to know, I mean urgh." Ron said.

"Oh, thank god."

"Had you worried for a second though didn't I?" Ron said, smiling cheekily.

"Bastard." Harry said, laughing.

Another 10 minutes and they were walking through the corridors, trophies away and glistening.

"Really though, I am sorry." Ron said, apologising again.

"Well, I'm not saying I'm suddenly going to become your best friend again and forgive you just like that but I'd like to try." Harry replied.

"How about you sit with Hermione and I at Breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'll talk to Ginny, be warned, she holds her grudges and her curses have anything but weakened in the last few years!"

"Oh, I remember." Ron shivered, remembering some of Ginny's best jinxes.

"How is Hermione?"

"You know her, always got her head in a book!"

"Sounds like her."

"How's Ginny?"

"Y'know, always talking."

"You love it though."

"Well, can't say I'd still be here without her, so I'm very grateful. She helped me through something tough so, I don't know she's just..."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah."

They walked in silence until they got to the Gryffindor common room. The heads dorm was just a little up the corridor so this was where they left each other.

"So, I'll see you at breakfast?" Ron asked

"Maybe" Harry grinned.

"Be careful of my sister, don't fancy having to explain a students death to Dumbledore."

"I'll try" Harry said, walking through the portrait hole, and just like that he'd gone.

Ron breathed out a sigh of relief, _'well that went okay' _Ron thought. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione, things weren't back to normal, but if was a good start. A very good start indeed.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were sat on the sofa. Their legs tangled and Ron playing with her hand in his. They'd been sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

"So, you think it worked then?" Hermione said.

"I hope so."

"I hope Ginny doesn't kill him."

"Me too."

They went back to silence, each lost in their thoughts and simply enjoying the others company. After a while, Hermione fell asleep in his arms. Head lolling on his chest, his arms wrapped round her shoulder. Gently, careful to not to wake her, Ron slid away and tucked her into a blanket that had been by the lit fire. He kissed her forehead and made his way to bed, hoping tomorrow would be okay - he really was starting to miss his world.

* * *

Ron once again awoke in a foggy room, but he knew what was going on this time.

"Bela?" He called into the fog.

"Ah, Ronald. So glad you finally made it. How is it going?"

"What do you want?"

"Always so blunt dear, one of your downfalls. I'd just like to remind you that you have four days left, though I'm sure you're aware."

"I know why you're doing this. I read the story."

"Ah yes, that sad tale. It was a long time ago, I'm over it, trust me."

"I've gotten to work, I'm making progress."

"So I've seen. But are you going to want to go back to your world? Back to a Hermione who doesn't love you? Where nobody notices you? Think about it while I'm gone." With that, she faded back into the fog.

"Hey wh-"

Ron woke with a start, _'damn witch'._

* * *

"C'mon Ginny! Just eat breakfast with them!" Harry said again for the tenth time, they'd been arguing for hours.

"I said, I'm not going anywhere near that git! And how could you after what they did to _me_, to _you,_ to _us._"

"I know you're upset, but just give them another chance? Please? For me?" Harry begged again. "I miss how we used to be." He added.

Ginny sighed. "Fine. For _you."_

Harry grinned, maybe he'd get his friends back, and he knew Ginny was just as excited and pleased. Though anxious.

Tomorrow would certainly be eventful.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I basically abandoned this in the last month, but so many things have been happening!**

**I hope this is to an okay standard, I think I finally pushed through my writers block!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Would you like something from Bela's POV, or Ginny's?**

**Also - does anyone have any ideas for Ron and Ginny to make up?**

**Write a review and let me know!:D**

**~Prongs **


End file.
